UNEXPECTEDLY
by Anissa Lee13
Summary: "we falling love so unexpectedly". Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. semua terjadi tanpa diduga. KYUMIN/BL/DLDR/RnR (unexpectedly by jason chen)


**UNEXPECTEDLY**

**.**

**.**

**KYUMIN**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like don't read**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

"Hhh~".

Helaan nafas terdengar kala pintu kemudi mobil tertutup. Menekan salah satu tombol pada remot kunci sebelum pria itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan _basement parking_ café yang tak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Walau begitu, ini kali pertama pria bernama Kyuhyun itu mengunjungi tempat ini.

Aroma kopi menyapa Kyuhyun saat kakinya melangkah masuk kedalam café. Mengedarkan pandangannya sebentar sebelum memilih tempat duduk yang berada disudut ruangan.

Tak banyak memilih, Hot americano dan sopotong tiramishu menjadi pilihan Kyuhyun saat pelayan café melayaninya. Dan tak butuh waktu lama, minuman dan makanan kesukaan kakak perempuannya itu sudah tersaji didepannya. Ya, photographer muda itu hanya mengikuti saran kakaknya.

Kyuhyun bukanlah pemuda yang senang menghabiskan waktu luangnya di tempat klasik seperti ini. Ia lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya di tempat dimana ia bisa menikmati alkohol di iringin musik khas dunia malam. Hey, jangan lupakan wanita-wanita sexy yang selalu menggodanya. Dan sesekali Kyuhyun juga mengakhirinya diatas ranjang.

"Tak buruk". Ucapnya setelah menyesap americano yang ia pesan.

Pandangannya mengedar memperhatikan bangunan bernuansa coklat muda itu. Tak begitu ramai, mungkin karena ini bukan akhir pekan.

"Sepertinya aku menyukai tempat ini". Gumam Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Tak ada kegiatan lain selain bermain dengan ponselnya sebelum panggung musik kecil itu mengalihkan perhatiannya Kyuhyun. Tak jauh berbeda dengannya, pengunjung lain pun demikian. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan bersorak saat seseorang melangkah keatas panggung. Mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi yang sudah di siapkan sebelumnya.

"Selamat malam".

Dari tempatnya yang sedikit jauh, pandangan Kyuhyun tak lepas dari pria itu. Entah mengapa, dua kata yang baru saja ia dengar itu menyita semua perhatiannya.

"Apa ada yang merindukanku?". Pria itu terkekeh. "Kurasa tidak ada". Lanjutnya di ikuti tawa para pengunjung.

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Ia menebak jika pemuda itu bekerja sebagai penyanyi café. Dan entah mengapa Kyuhyun menyesal karena baru sekarang mengunjungi tempat ini.

"Cuaca diluar sangat dingin, tetap jaga kesehatan kalian".

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum. Itu bukan kalimat lelucon, namun Kyuhyun merasa itu sangat lucu dan… manis.

"Baiklah, satu lagu dariku semoga bisa menghangatkan kalian". Ucapnya lalu tertawa kecil.

Petikan melodi gitar pria itu jauh lebih indah saat ia mulai menyanyikan bait-bait lagu yang belum pernah Kyuhyun dengar sebelumnya. Membuat Kyuhyun enggan mengabaikan pemandangan indah itu.

"Sungmin oppa saranghae~".

Kyuhyun menaikan sudut bibirnya. Melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada seraya menyender pada punggung kursi.

"Jadi namanya Sungmin?".

.

.

.

.

_I have always been a man with a plan_

_Always prepare, never once to leave it to chance_

_But it's all unscripted, when I am with you_

_It seem familiar, yet it all feel so new_

"Kau mau pergi?".

Kyuhyun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan teman kerjanya. Bersender ditepian meja saat wanita satu tahun lebih tua darinya itu menghampirinya.

"Pekerjaan ku sudah selesai Vic".

"Ya, aku tahu". Victoria melihat sekilas jam tangannya. "Sendiri?".

"Hm. Kau mau ikut?".

Victoria menggeleng. "Changmin mengajakku makan malam".

Kyuhyun mengangguk mendengar jawaban Victoria. "Besok kau ada jadwal pagi. Jangan pulang terlalu malam". Lanjut Victoria.

Kyuhyun tertawa. Ia tahu maksud ucapan calon istri Changmin itu. "Baiklah noona".

.

.

.

Tiga lagu sukses merebut perhatian semua pengunjung café. Akhir pekan membuat café itu lebih ramai dari hari sebelumnya. Seperti hari kemarin, Kyuhyun memilih duduk disudut ruangan, memperhatikan Sungmin dari kejauhan ditemani hot Americano dan sepotong tiramishu-lagi. Mendadak pria berumur 25 tahun itu sangat menyukai makanan manis.

"Lagu selanjutnya adalah permintaan dari pengunjung". Sungmin mengambil kertas kecil yang diberikan pekerja café. Tersenyum membaca judul lagu yang tertulis disana.

Sungmin mendongak. Manik matanya menangkap senyuman wanita cantik yang berada di meja paling depan, membuatnya ikut tersenyum manis membalas senyuman wanita itu.

"Ini special dari ku, Unexpectedly – Jason chen".

.

.

.

.

_All of sudden I miss you_

_Thinking bout all of the things that we've been through_

_Oh no it's not that I planned to_

_But I think it feels like maybe I'm falling for you and me_

"Kyuhyun-ssi".

Kyuhyun mendongak mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Berdiri seraya tersenyum manis persis di depannya saat ini.

"Kau kemari?". Sahut Kyuhyun "Duduklah Sungmin-ssi".

Sungmin mengangguk. Mengisi kursi kosong di depan Kyuhyun kemudian. "Temanku bilang, ada yang ingin anda bicarakan dengan ku. Tentang apa?".

Kyuhyun menyesap minumannya, kali ini pria itu memesan coklat panas. "Maaf jika ini mengganggumu". Sungmin tersenyum. Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak masalah".

Demi Tuhan. Kyuhyun sangat suka senyuman dari bibir pria itu. Kyuhyun tak habis pikir mengapa Sungmin memiliki wajah semanis itu. Bahkan mantan-mantan kekasihnya kalah telak jika bersanding dengan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun adalah pria yang memiliki riwayat hidup dengan banyak perempuan. Dan ia tak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti sekarang ini. Ya, Kyuhyun rasa ia menyukai Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ssi mengapa kau tak menghubungi ku?". Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa basa-basi.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya. "Bukankah aku sudah menulis nomor ponselku di kertas judul lagu itu". Lanjut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin bukan tak mengerti ucapan Kyuhyun. Permintaan lagu waktu itu memang Kyuhyun yang memintanya. Karena Kyuhyun juga menuliskan nama dan tempat dimana ia duduk saat itu. Dan perlu diketahui, jika Sungmin masih menyimpan kertas pemberian Kyuhyun.

"Ah itu…".

.

.

.

.

**Sebentar lagi aku keluar**

Kyuhyun tersenyum membaca pesan dari Sungmin. Setelah mengirim balasan, ia menyenderkan tubuhnya di samping badan mobil seraya menunggu Sungmin keluar dari tempat kerjanya. Selain penyanyi café, Sungmin adalah guru les musik.

Setelah Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin bertemu bulan lalu, mereka semakin dekat. Tak jarang mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama di saat luang. Saling memberi semangat jika salah satu dari mereka merasa lelah. Ya~ dunia kerja memang melelahkan bukan?.

"Hay, maaf membuatmu menunggu".

"Tak masalah".

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku lapar. Bagaimana jika kita makan di kedai ramyeon dekat taman?".

"Baiklah, tapi kau yang menyetir. Aku lelah sekali hari ini".

.

.

.

Kepulan asap terlihat jelas dari mangkuk ramyeon dihadapan mereka. Makanan berkuah itu memang sangat pas jika dinikmati saat cuaca dingin seperti ini.

"Min, ada yang ingin ku tanyakan".

"Apa?". Tanya Sungmin setelah meniup untaian makanan berbahan dasar tepung itu. Memasukannya penuh-penuh kedalam mulut.

"Kau mempunyai pacar?".

Sungmin tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Cepat-cepat ia meneguk air mineralnya lalu menatap Kyuhyun heran.

"Gadis yang kemarin mengunjungimu di café, apa dia kekasihmu?".

"Maksudmu Sulli?". Kyuhyun mengedikan bahunya. "Dia sepupuku, memangnya ada apa?".

"Benarkah? Tapi kau menciumnya".

Sungmin menahan tawanya. "Apa tak boleh aku mencium pipi sepupuku sendiri?".

"Entahlah, tapi aku tak menyukainya".

"Apa maksudmu?".

Kyuhyun meletakan sumpitnya. Ia menghela nafasnya panjang. Menyelami manik mata indah Sungmin dalam-dalam kemudian. "Sungmin-ah, aku mencintaimu".

Sungmin terdiam. Sangat terkejut setelah mencerna dengan baik ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Hey, Aku ini pria".

"Lalu, jika kau pria apa itu berarti aku tak boleh mencintaimu?".

"Bukan seperti itu".

"Lalu seperti apa?".

Sungmin menghela nafasnya. Satu bulan mengenal Kyuhyun cukup membuatnya sedikit banyak tahu sifat Kyuhyun. Pria itu memang terkadang kekanakan.

"Kau tahu, saat pertama kali kau mengunjungi café, entah mengapa aku yakin jika kau akan datang kembali esoknya".

Kerutan samar terlihat di dahi Kyuhyun. Ia tak mengerti apa yang Sungmin katakan. "Dan kau benar-benar datang. Dan bodohnya aku mulai memikirkanmu".

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Sungmin. "Kau ingat lagu permintaanku waktu itu Min? Unexpectedly".

"Aku bertemu denganmu ditempat yang tak terduga, menikmati kopi sama sekali bukan seleraku, dan aku tak menyangka jika aku mulai menyukaimu saat itu juga". Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum.

"Aku tahu kau juga menyukaiku. Semuanya tak terduga Min".

"Ya. Tak terduga. Bahkan aku menolak perempuan yang sempat mengisi hatiku setelah kau memberikan nomor ponselmu. Itu sangat gila".

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Aku tak pernah memintamu menolaknya". Sungmin mendengus kesal.

Kyuhyun kembali tertawa. Kedua tangannya menggenggam lembut tangan Sungmin. "Aku mencintaimu Lee Sungmin".

_Maybe I'm falling for you and me_

_Just don't know oh were we ever meant to be_

_Suddenly, oh you caught me so off guard_

_We fell in love so unexpectedly_

_._

.

.

.

END

Hay, saya kembali.

Saya yakin ini jauh dari kata bagus.

Lama ngga nulis ternyata sedikit kaku juga.

Maaf lagi karena saya belum bisa update Opera. Selama ini, saya emang berhenti nulis sejenak karena beberapa hal. Dan mudah-mudahan bisa ngelanjutin nulis buat last chapternya segera.

Ini saya persembahin buat teman-teman semua, dan buat Rhea Cho juga.

Sekali lagi. Ini jauh dari kata bagus. tapi terima kasih sudah mau mampir baca.

I love you. Saranghae~

Review?


End file.
